Folive Arc
by CrazyLittleSpark
Summary: *Based Off Seddie Arc* Fletcher loves a girl. Chyna, Violet and Olive try and figure out who she is. In a shocking revelation for all of them, Fletcher reveals it with a kiss. After the two begin dating, their relationship is tested with arguments, Angus, parents and most of all... their true feelings. Will they stay together? Or will they have to split up? Note: They're 15 now.
1. Part 1

**AN: Since story this is based off iCarly's Seddie Arc it will have similarities, however it will not be an exact copy, there will be a few differences.**

Several A. and big kids, several fridges were set up and mountains of homework piled everywhere. Chyna smiled as she took in a deep breath of memories. She remembered when Fletcher, Angus, Olive and her were in the A.N.T program, and this week would be her favourite week.

"Chyna!" Fletcher exclaimed as he ran up to give her a hug. Fletcher had grown since his time in the A.N.T program. As a fifteen year old boy, he had a deeper voice and was now taller than Chyna.

"Hey," Chyna giggled as she had to pry him off of her. Fletcher released with more ease than Chyna was used to. Although Chyna had grown, she developed some curves and always had the males staring at her large chest.

"Can you help me find Olive?" He asked her as he gestured to a tall pile of books in the middle of the room.

"She's in there?" Chyna asked as her tipped her head to the side.

"Hi!" Olive's voiced called out, although it was slightly muffled.

"A.N.T week already?" Chyna questioned.

"Yep," Fletcher simply said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ooh, I love A.N.T week," Another voice chimed in.

Violet had barely grown, and also had some nice curves on her thin and petite figure. She looked even less like a sport prodigy then she did when she was eleven.

"A.N.T Week. The week where all past or present A.N.T students currently attending Webster High unite in the A.N.T Farm and spend their time at school solely on their talent," Olive's voice said in her slightly robotic tone.

Fletcher, Chyna and Violet all rolled their eyes at her.

"That's my girl," Angus sighed from the computer.

Although Angus had lost weight, he was still slightly chubby. He was furiously typing away at his old computer as two engineering prodigies were watching eagerly.

"Pathetic," Violet muttered.

"Olive can you come out and talk to us?" Chyna asked as she walked over to the pile of books.

"Fine," Olive groaned as she emerged from the books and hugged her best friend.

Olive also developed curves, although hers weren't as noticeable as Violets. She also didn't have large chest like Chyna, but she had longer and more toned legs.

"Where's mine?" Violet teased as she opened her arms.

The girls both walked with opened arms into each other. As Olive reached Fletcher, the two frowned and settled on a reluctant high five. Violet and Chyna shook their heads at them.

"What do you girls think I should paint?"Fletcher asked them.

"Something colourful," Chyna replied cheerily.

"Something sporty," Violet added.

"Well, they say that your best can come from your heart-" before Olive could ramble any further Fletcher interrupted.

"So your saying I should paint something that comes from my heart?"

"That's what a person who cares would say," Olive shrugged. Fletcher rolled his eyes at her before walking away.

"Olive!" Chyna snapped once Fletcher walked away.

"What?"

"You and Fletcher have been friends since-"

"I memorised this speech when you gave it to me 3rd March two years ago," Olive reminded her as she folded her arms.

Chyna placed her hands on her hips and gave Olive a disapproving look.

"He doesn't care," Olive told her before walking back to her pile of books.

"Since when did Fletcher begin painting with purple again?" Violet asked her.

"I don't know," Chyna whispered, mostly to herself. Everybody knew what purple in Fletcher's paintings meant.

He's in love.

"Want to take a bet?" Violet questioned slyly as she smirked at Chyna.

"I reckon that new girl," Chyna said as she gestured towards the girl who just approached Olive. Fletcher stared at the pair intently. Violet and Chyna saw his eyes soften and his love-struck smile.

"I'm not even gonna make this into a bet, I'd lose big time," Violet chuckled.

Fletcher resumed his painting, he was now using a soft pink and it traced the canvas in perfect swirls.

"I wonder how Angus will take the fact that Fletcher's in love with his cousin?" Chyna giggled as she pointed at Angus, who was now watching the two engineering prodigies construct small robots.

"I'll think about it, but I'm going over to the dance area with the current ballerina and show her a thing or two," Violet said before she walked over to a small brunette girl who was practicing her ballet.

Chyna smiled as she skipped over to the place she used to practice as she grabbed out her flute. She played her B flat major scale, with several people cringing at the two top notes.

The bell finally rung and some kids ran out of the room, while several stayed in.

"Coming Mel?"Olive asked from the doorway.

"I will!" Angus exclaimed.

"Can I join too?" Fletcher added.

"Sure," Melanie smiled as she walked to the door with Fletcher. Melanie had mocha skin and brown hair, her eyes were a warm chocolate colour. Several guys took the time to stare as she walked out the door.

"Don't you find it funny how he isn't acting all obsessed with her like he was with you?" Violet asked as she walked over to Chyna.

_Flashbacks_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Like I just said four seconds ago, no."_

_..._

"_I have an idea!" Chyna exclaimed._

"_We run away and get married?"_

"_Can I be the brides' maid?" Olive asked happily._

_Flash Backs Ended._

"He just grew up, that's all," Chyna waved it off as she placed a saxophone reed in her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe he did."

After Chyna played Violet Race to the Moon, Invincible and Shenandoah, Melanie, Fletcher, Angus and Olive returned, with a few containers of food.

"We got food for you," Olive announced happily as she gestured to Fletcher's container.

"These two are hilarious," Melanie giggled as she placed her hands on Fletcher and Olive's shoulders. Fletcher's cheeks turned slightly pink. Violet quickly shot Chyna a look, who also shared the same expression.

"Hey Mel, check out this book I have on Car Mechanics," Olive dragged Melanie away and towards her stack of books. She shoved a dark red book into Melanie's hands.

"Car Mechanipedia, interesting," Melanie commented as she checked out the book.

"I memorised the entire book last night and though you'd like it. I honestly find this subject slightly boring, but I like the sciences involved in it..."

As Olive babbled on about the contents of the book with Melanie smiling away, Fletcher's eyes were glued to the scene. His smile was displayed on his face as he put his weight on his left leg. Once Olive's head snapped back to its usual position, her eyes skimmed Fletcher and gave Violet and Chyna the same look the two shared before.

"If Miss 'Interesting Factoids' thinks it, it has to be true," Violet muttered under her breath.

"Here I was thinking Olive was oblivious to this sort of stuff, Chyna chuckled.

Olive excused herself from the conversation, and walked over to Violet and Chyna.

"He likes her; you can see it in his smile. We need more proof though..." Olive told them.

Chyna's trademark 'I-got-a-plan' smile began to creep across her face.

"Hey Melanie!" She called out across the room.

"Oh shoot," Violet groaned as she face-palmed.

"She's got another 'genius plan'," Olive sarcastically exclaimed. She looked over at Fletcher, who was going over his light pink doodles with a red, the red that people use for love hearts.

"Hey guys guess what?" Chyna gleefully said as she joined Olive and Violet again.

The two girls looked at Chyna, both looked unimpressed.

"We're all going to meet at the old car yard, with Melanie and-"

"I couldn't help but overhearing," Fletcher walked up to the girls with a smile.

"Fletcher," Chyna greeted with a smile.

"Great to see you," Violet added, also smiling.

"Hey," Olive said with a rather dull turn.

"Olive," Fletcher returned as his eyes flickered towards her.

Nobody could really tell whether or not the two hated each other, because after their greeting, the two smiled at each other like best friends should.

"What's this about the old car yard?" Fletcher snapped right back into his intention.

"We're all meeting there," Violet confirmed with a grin.

"Why?" Fletcher leaned against the wall.

"For a little picnic, and we can all do stuff there. Violet can smash cars for fun," Chyna gestured towards a smirking Violet.

"- I can play some music, because it is rather further out." Chyna picked up her saxophone and played a jazzy rhythm.

"-Melanie can tinker with all the cars," Melanie looked up at the mention of her name, and she smiled.

"- and Olive can help her by reciting books and marvelling at the science of it." Olive smiled and put her head up with pride.

"Can I come along and do some painting?" Fletcher asked with a twirl of his paint brush.

"Be careful with that!" Olive snapped. She had small drops of paint on her clothes and a frown on her face.

"It's just paint-"

"Interesting factoid about paint-"

"Don't bore art for me!"

"Interesting Factoid about Interesting Factoids-"

"I don't care!"

"Go away then!"

"Fine!" Fletcher stormed away red in the face. Olive looked on with a scowl on her face before stomping off to her pile of books.

"Those two are so..." Violet's voice trailed off.

"Confusing?" Chyna offered.

"That."

Afterschool, the teens took the bus to a stop near the old car yard. Melanie took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I think I'm in heaven."

"I can't wait to experiment," Olive cheerily said with a pen tucked behind her ear and a notepad in her hand.

"Instead of painting, maybe I can sculpt a few things," Fletcher added with a smile.

"It has potential," Olive agreed and the two best frienemies shared a smile.

"If you need something crushed, I'm here," Violet interrupted.

"I can't wait for some good blowing," Chyna said happily.

Fletcher, Olive and Violet snickered.

"Get your minds out of the gutter."

Sure enough, the next day at school, the three girls were certain Fletcher was in love with Melanie.

"Whatchya painting," Chyna sang as she stared at Fletcher's canvas.

"Abstract," Fletcher answered, still concentrating on his new painting.

"Interesting factoid about-" Olive chimed in and babbled on as nobody listened to her. Melanie chuckled as she pretended to listen. Fletcher smiled and continued his painting.

"Hiyaa!" Violet cried out as she snapped brick in half.

"She scares me a bit," Melanie whispered to Olive.

"You get used to it."

"Hey Fletch, can I speak to you, alone?" Chyna asked.

"Sure?" Fletcher placed his paintbrush on the easel before walking to the 'Panic Room' with Chyna. She closed the door and turned around, facing a very confused Fletcher.

"So, you like Melanie?" Chyna questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she seems nice," Fletcher replied, and then he frowned, "Chyna what is this all about."

"We know you're in love with Melanie," Chyna giggled as she folded her arms.

"No I'm not," Fletcher drawled, confused.

"Save it Fletcher, every time Mel makes plans with somebody, you want to join in too," Chyna told him as she uncrossed her arms.

"I don't lo-"

"You're painting with purple again!" Chyna shouted at him.

"What does that mean?" Fletcher asked her as he leaned against the wall.

"You only paint with purple when you're in love. Not to mention that it is with baby pink and a love red," Chyna said to him with her hands on her hips.

Fletcher groaned and tilted his head back.

"Groan all you want, but we know you love Melanie."

"I don't love Melanie," Fletcher deadpanned.

"Whatever, you need to make a move, tell her you-"

"Chyna!" Fletcher yelled.

Her eyes widened, Fletcher rarely got angry at her like this.

"I don't love her," were Fletchers final words as he exited the panic room.

Luckily for him, the recess bell rung. Fletcher made his way to the front of the school, and nobody else was there to bother him. After sketching and eating for ten minutes somebody came in.

"Hey," Olive said as she sat down next to him.

"Chyna sent you to come and find me?" Fletcher asked her coldly. He stood up to walk way but Olive grabbed his wrist as she stood up.

"No she didn't," she seethed through her teeth.

"So you don't know about our little argument?" Fletcher's voice had slightly softened.

Olive let go and folded her arms at him.

"Oh, she told me about your 'little argument.'

Fletcher groaned and tried to walk away, but Olive grabbed his wrist.

"Lately, you've been in love. We can tell," Olive told him.

"I don't love Melanie," Fletcher said to her. Their eyes connected.

"Well, you like someone. It's not Chyna because you got over her," Olive started.

Her hand slid off his wrist and they faced each other.

"It's not Violet, because you still try and avoid her sometimes in fear she'll ask you out."

The corners of Fletcher's mouth twitched. The amount of times Olive had to save him was uncountable.

"It certainly isn't me because you can't stand me-"

"I never said that," Fletcher interrupted.

"Remember that little cartoon you made?"

"But-"

"Remember when you said **only Chyna **was happy that I regained my memory?"

"Listen-"

"Let's not forget-"

"Look if you're just going to lecture me, just leave," Fletcher said to her.

"Fine."

Fletcher's eyes widened.

"But you should tell Mel-"

"I'm not in love with Melanie," Fletcher groaned.

"I know it's scary telling someone you like them," Olive said to him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Fletcher's eyes slightly softened.

"Just tell her, you never know she just might like-"

Fletcher put his hands on Olive's waist and pulled her in, once his lips were firmly placed on hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Olive stood frozen, thoughts rushing through her mind, her eyes widened in shock, and she wasn't the only one.

Violet and Chyna stood with their jaws to the floor behind a nearby window. They both eagerly watched Fletcher happily have his lips on Olive's.

Fletcher pulled away and locked his eyes with Olive's. Her mouth began to open and close, small noises escaping, making it clear she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," Fletcher whispered.

"I-it's fine," Olive muttered.

**AN: I know, the ending was so original :P** **I am going to have the whole arc done before the weekend ends (I hope) before my urge to write runs out.**


	2. Part 2

**AN: Here's part 2...**

Last Time:

...

"We know you're in love with Melanie." -Chyna

"No I'm not." -Fletcher

...

"Just tell her, you never know she just might like-" -Olive

Fletcher put his hands on Olive's waist and pulled her in, once his lips were firmly placed on hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

...

"I'm sorry." -Fletcher

"I-it's fine." -Olive

Fletcher and Olive haven't spoken to each other in a week, mostly because Fletcher was avoiding Olive after the little incident. This was making Olive feel worried, and the two haven't been seeing much of Violet and Chyna, who were discussing how all of this was possible.

"We should have considered Olive, because she was right next to Melanie all those times," Chyna sighed as she fell on to her bed.

"She has to feel the same way, right?" Violet questioned, thinking about all those looks Fletcher had on his face.

"I think she does, just the way the two argue and then go straight back to being best friends," Chyna wondered out loud.

The door bell sounded, after a few seconds Cameron announced Olive's arrival.

"Olive's here!"

"Time to interrogate," Chyna stated as she slipped on some sunglasses.

Violet gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

Olive ran into the room with her face flushed and cheeks pink.

"I have something to tell-"

"Fletcher kissed you," Violet and Chyna said in unison, staring straight at Olive.

"I like him, as in like-like him," Olive sighed as she sat down next to Chyna.

"Have the two of you talked?" Chyna asked her, placing her arm around Olive.

"We haven't seen each other since the ki- wait, how did you know?" Olive shouted as she stood up.

"We saw," Violet simply shrugged.

"Oh," Olive frowned and sat down again.

"Just talk to him and tell him how you feel," Chyna advised as she grabbed her pillow and placed it on her lap.

"Simple," Violet added sounding rather dull.

"Fletcher's not at his house though," Olive told her sulkily.

"Let's hunt him down!" Violet shouted as she stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"We kinda have no other choice," Chyna said to Olive, gesturing to Violet.

"We have no idea where he is," Olive reminded them with an eye roll.

"We'll wait 'till tomorrow then," Chyna shrugged.

The next day at school, Fletcher walked up to his locker, but when he saw who was there, he wanted to run away.

"Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby, don't you dare," Olive said to him as she walked towards him.

"Hey Olive," Fletcher greeted shyly. He looked the the grounds and refused to meet her eyes.

"We need to talk-"

"I know, the kiss and- and-

"Why did you kiss me?" Olive asked him bluntly. Fletcher's head shot right up at the mention of it.

"Because I, I like you. But I hate you sometimes. But I like you and I feel insane. Olive you've been my best friend for ages, but you annoy me to no end," Fletcher rapidly admitted.

Olive frowned.

"I really like you, and I'm sorry I kissed you. But I had to show you that you were the girl I really loved. I think that your endless babbling is both annoying and adorable. You're so beautiful, inside and out. You're smart. But you're annoying, you talk and talk and talk and-"

"I get it," Olive said and placed her hand over his mouth. Then she smiled. She opened her mouth to speak however Angus came running.

"Chyna and Violet are wondering where you two are, now let's go to home room," Angus puffed out. He grabbed Olive's arm as he led the way to homeroom.

Once they got there, everybody stared. Everyone else in the room either sported sly smirks or cheeky grins.

"We asked around a bit," Violet started, gesturing to the class.

"To see if you two," Chyna pointed at Olive and Fletcher, "should date."

"Look Chyna-"

"Olive, just wait," Chyna told her as he held up her hand in a 'stop' motion. Chyna grabbed a classmate and placed her in front of the couple. They recognised her as Chelsea, a girl with tan skin and black hair.

"You two have been best friends, despite all the fighting. I say it's about time!" She exclaimed and squealed. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands rapidly.

"Chyna, list-"

"Olive," Chyna sternly said with a frown.

"Maybe these opinions will help you out," Violet said as Paisley and Lexi walked into the room.

"Olive, Fletcher," Lexi said with distaste as she scanned the both of them.

"Hi," Paisley kindly greets with an excited wave.

"You two little ex-ants have been little ant buddies for ages," Lexi starts off, she rolled her eyes.

"Even efore Kahina came along," Paisley added gleefully with rapid nodding.

"It's Chyna," Chyna corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Anyway," Lexi drawled, she shot a glare at Paisley, "you two should totally date."

"Really?" Fletcher asked slyly as he looked at a blushing Olive.

Olive sighed as she walked over to Violet and Chyna.

"Look it's great that you think we should date, and that other people think we should date," Olive starts. She turned around and gestured to the room.

"I don't think you should-" Angus called out but Violet put her hand over his mouth.

"Continue," she smiled sweetly at Olive with two bats of her eyelashes.

"But doesn't it matter how I feel," Olive gestured to herself.

"It's important that Fletcher likes me, but aren't I important to?" She looked at Fletcher's blue eyes with hers.

"Okay Olive, I get it. You want to get back at me at all those times we've argued," Fletcher commented as he shifted his weight.

Olive began walking towards him with a sly smile.

"So, you're going to humiliate me in front of the entire-"

Olive wrapped her arms around his neck as she silenced him with her lips. Fletcher instantly closed his eyes as his hands found her hips. Eight seconds later, they parted and stared into each others' eyes.

"You- you-" Fletcher stuttered. His eyes widened and his mouth was wide open.

"Fletcher, I hate you. You annoy me to no end," Olive stated confidently as her hands slid off his neck

Fletcher frowned at her as he took his hands off of her hips.

"But I love you," she whispered as she avoided eye contact.

"So I guess we're both insane?" Fletcher asked as he tiled Olive's chin up with his thumb. The two shared a short kiss and smiled at each other.

"Awwwwww!" Came the chorus of the classmates plus Lexi and Paisley.

"Fletcher Quimby!" Angus shouted in rage as he began to stomp over.

"Uh oh," He squeaked as he hid behind Olive.

"Back away from my-"

With a thump, Violet's fist connected to his face and his body fell to the floor.

"Continue."

Fletcher and Olive were leaning in again, but their classmates interruepted.

"Awwwwwww!" They chorused again.

"This is way too mushy and gushy," Lexi flipped her hair and strutted away.

"Ignore her, you two are so cute," Paisley told them as she poked them on their noses. She walked away smiling, as everyone in the room stared at Olive and Fletcher.

"But she is right," Olive said to Fletcher. He gave a short nod in agreement.

"So, are you two going to date or something?" Violet asked as she gestured between them.

"Will you?"Fletcher questioned as he looked at Olive.

"I think I will," Olive told him, Fletcher then gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Interesting Factoid about Eskimo kisses..."

"Kiss her!"

"Shut her up!"

And so Fletcher complied.

**AN: Yeah, it's short I know. But there wasn't really much going on in iLost My Mind.**


	3. Part 3

**AN: Now... let's add a few obstacles in their relationship...**

By the next day, the whole school knew about Fletcher and Olive dating. How could they not? Chyna told everyone that listened that she helped set them up. Fletcher would brag about it in Art Club. Olive would gush about it to Chyna and Violet, the latter getting very annoyed while Chyna loved listening about them. However, there were small problems, such as arguments.

"I can't believe you broke the bro code!" Angus yelled at Fletcher after Fletcher closed his locker.

"Look Angus-" Angus shoved Fletcher to the floor.

"No, Quimby, you look-"

"Angus!" Olive screeched. She darted over and shoved him into the locker.

"How dare you attack Fletcher? Have you no shame!" Olive began rambling to Angus, which drew a lot of attention.

"Oh boy," Fletcher muttered as he got up..

"Come on Fletcher," Olive said, pulling Fletcher's arm as she stormed off.

Fletcher pulled her into an empty class.

"What was that?" He whisper-shouted at her.

"What was what?" Olive's cheery voice had returned.

"You went APE at Angus," Fletcher reminded her with a scowl on his face. Olive frowned at him.

"He ATTACKED you," Olive shot at him. She let go of his arm and she folded her arms across her chest.

"So? I could hand-"

"Really?" Olive drawled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I was fine!" Fletcher's voice rose, he let go of her arm.

"Of course you were, that's why I HAD to step in!" Olive shouted.

"No you didn't!" Fletcher yelled back, "You went all psycho and-"

"I'm not psycho!" Olive screamed at him.

"Well you're not sane!" Fletcher retorted.

"Yes I am!" Olive shoved him as she roared. Fletcher stumbled and almost fell over.

"Look Olive-"

"No Fletcher you look!"

"You embarrassed me!" Fletcher shouted at her.

"I was helping you!" Olive screeched.

"Break it up!" Chyna's voice boomed from the doorway.

Olive and Fletcher folded their arms and glared at each other.

"You guys are a couple now!" Chyna continued as she walked over to them. Her heels clicked on teh floor with every step.

Violet stood in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. Perhaps Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimby were going to have a rocky relationship.

"What's the problem?" Chyna sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Angus attacked Fletcher-"

"Olive went psycho-"

"Not at the same time!" Chyna snapped.

Fletcher and Olive looked at each other.

"Fletcher, you first," Chyna said.

Olive frowned as Fletcher took a deep breath.

"Angus came up to me and said to me I broke the 'bro code.' I could of easily handled him, but Olive came along," Fletcher shot a look at Olive, who scowled at him.

"Olive just went off at Angus. She shouted and babbled, which was embarrassing," Fletcher explained. _"It was also hot..." _He said in his mind.

"Olive, your turn," Chyna stated, gesturing to her.

"Fletcher was obviously not okay," Olive started. She shot a glare towards Fletcher, who returned it.

"Angus had pushed him onto the floor, and looked mad. So I came over and told Angus that it wasn't okay to pick on Fletcher," Olive finished and folded her arms triumphantly.

"Okay, Olive it is not okay to go psycho on people," Chyna told her sternly.

"Ha," Fletcher said teasingly.

"Fletcher," Chyna snapped, "Olive only did it because she loves you. You should appreciate it."

Olive and Fletcher looked at each other, but this time they smiled.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you," Olive hugged him.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of over-reacted, you were only trying to help me," Fletcher replied before kissing her.

Violet clapped her hands at the two and walked over to Chyna. When Olive and Fletcher hugged, Chyna and Violet joined in, causing all of them to laugh.

The bell rang. The four friends all said good-bye to one another, with Olive giving Fletcher a kiss.

During Chemistry, Olive was bombarded with questions about her and Fletcher.

During Biology, Fletcher was shot question after question about him and Olive.

Chyna was questioned during music about the hate/love couple.

Violet was asked about how she was involved.

Eventually, the day ended. Fletcher walked Olive home and gave her a kiss good-bye.

"See you tomorrow," Olive paused, "boyfriend."

"You too," Fletcher beamed, "girlfriend."

"We're still here," Violet pointed out as she gestured to Chyna and herself.

Fletcher chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend again. As he left, the three girls entered Olive's house.

"Sweetie, are you dating Fletcher?" Olive's mum asked as soon as she entered the house.

"Yeah," Olive answered, although it sounded a lot like a questioned.

"You're father won't be too happy," Olive's mum sounded worried.

"Oooh, a Romeo and Juliet Romance!" Chyna squealed. She jumped up and down excitedly as she rapidly clapped her hands.

"Don't die on us," Violet joked placing her hand on Olive's shoulder.

"No, Mr Doyle just doesn't want Olive to date," Mrs Doyle told them before walking upstairs.

"Oh," Chyna furrowed her brows. She stopped jumping and clapping and looked slightly disappointed.

"At least you'll live," Violet said putting her arm around Olive.

"Fletcher won't," Olive deadpanned. She shuddered at the thought of her dad's reaction towards them dating.

Chyna and Violet shared a worried look.

"Would your dad do anything as crazy as, I don't know-"

"Try and break us up? Probably," Olive answered automatically.

"Well, the Folive train has a tricky track," Chyna commented.

Olive and Violet stared at her with confusion.

"Metaphor," Chyna said.

"Folive?"

"A combination of Fletcher and Olive. Cute right?" Chyna piped up.

"Kinda," Violet agreed.

"Want some pie?" Olive offered.

"Do you have blueberry?" Chyna asked her.

Olive nodded and headed to the kitchen. Violet and Chyna plopped down on her couch.

"Their relationship won't be easy," Chyna sighed.

"If they loved each other, they'd make it work," Violet reminded her.

"They have a date tomorrow morning, their meeting up at the bakery for breakfast," Chyna told her.

"I hope their date tomorrow morning goes well..."

_The next morning..._

"I don't care what you think! Boys are supposed to pay for the girls' date!" Olive yelled as her and Fletcher stormed into homeroom. Everyone immediately stared at the couple.

"I thought you were against sexism!" Fletcher shouted at her.

"There is a difference between sexism and chivalry!" Olive screeched at him, throwing her books on her desk.

"What difference? Bending sexism when it suits you!" Fletcher roared at her, also throwing his books on his desk.

"Chivalry is being nice! Sexism is when you're being rude! Obviously you don't know what chivalry is because-"

"You're being a real bi-"

"Stop it!" Chyna screamed. She walked up to both of them, death glaring both Olive and Fletcher.

When the both of them looked at her, Chyna took a deep breath.

"What happened? Olive, this time you go first," Chyna gestured to Olive.

Olive threw a smirk at Fletcher, who scowled in response.

"Fletcher and I were on a date, and social protocol dictates that the male compensates for his female mate's meal when out on a romantic endeavour," Olive starts off.

Fletcher furrows his brows, mostly out of confusion.

"Okay?" Violet tipped her head to one side.

"Fletcher did not pay for my breakfast, even though it was a breakfast date," Olive finished with a smirk full of pride.

"Fletcher, your turn," Chyna said to him.

"She demanded that I pay for it. She didn't ask nicely, she just demanded that I pay for her damn food, she yelled at me when I questioned why," Fletcher told Chyna.

"Olive, stop being so demanding, that's not what a good girlfriend does," Chyna told her sternly.

Fletcher smiles triumphantly at Olive, who gave him a death glare.

"Fletcher," Chyna snapped.

Olive smirked as she folded her arms to look at Fletcher.

"You are supposed to be a good boyfriend, don't be so stingy with your boy wallet," Chyna said to him.

"I think we can agree with that," Fletcher commented towards Olive.

"I know we can," Olive smiled.

The two then gave each other a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Awwwwww!" Their classmates chorused.

Angus glared at the couple, as they were his first sight as he entered the room.

"We should go on another date this weekend," Fletcher suggested happily, holding Olive's hands.

Violet face palmed loudly.

"That would be lovely," Olive agreed.

"Chyna, can you come with us?" They asked her in unison.

Chyna joined in with Violet's face palm.

"Interesting factoid about face palms. Did you know they can ki-"

"Shut up!" Somebody in the class groaned.

Fletcher wrapped his arms around Olive from behind, letting his head rest on hers.

"I think your endless babbling about nothing is adorable," Fletcher whispered in her ear. Olive smiled at the memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_You two, are secretly dating!" Chyna exclaimed happily._

_Fletcher had his arm around Olive, with a big purple hoodie hiding their invention._

"_Ummm," Olive said as her and Fletcher shoot each other panicked looks._

"_You... got us!"_

_Chyna jumped up and down clapping._

"_I find this immature little weirdo, totally irresistible," Olive said as she wiped her hand on her clothes._

"_And Olive's babbling about nothing is so adorable! Interesting Factoid: I love her."_

_FLASHBACK END._

Also hearing what Fletcher said, Chyna chuckled at memory. Even at eleven years old, she thought Fletcher and Olive were a cute couple.

The teacher walked into the room and instructed everyone to sit in their seats.

"We'll text you the deets," Olive whispered to Chyna as she sat down.

"Oh dear," Chyna mumbled.

That Friday after school, Fletcher and Olive took Chyna with them to the bakery themed restaurant.

"You guys really like this place," Chyna commented.

"We used to hang out here after school when you were busy," Fletcher told her. He held out the seat for Olive, who pecked him on the cheek before taking a seat.

"You sit at a table near-by, and come over when we argue," Olive said to her as Fletcher sat down.

"So, while you two are on a date, I have to sit alone at a table and watch you?"

"Do you mind paying for your own food too?" Olive asked her.

Chyna rolled her eyes and sat at a nearby table. She looked over at Olive and Fletcher who were chatting away like a cute couple would. When the waitress finished taking their order, they leaned over the table and kissed.

"What would you like this afternoon?" The waitress asked Chyna.

"An apple Danish with an iced chocolate please," Chyna replied.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked as she scribbled down Chyna's order.

"No thank you," Chyna answered.

"Alrighty, I'll be back with your order when it's ready."

After fifteen minutes of watching Fletcher and Olive chat and kiss, Chyna's food arrived. She texted Violet all the information, and she agreed that their relationship will turn out great. She watched the couple eat, Fletcher talked with his mouth full and Olive's nose scrunched up. She saw the two quarrel in whispers.

"Chyna!" They both called out.

By this time, Chyna was annoyed.

"What is it! Fletcher first!"

"Olive is picking on every little thing I do!" Fletcher shouted.

"Olive."

"Fletcher is eating with his mouth open and talking with his mouth full!" Olive yelled.

"Well then isn't this horrible!" Chyna boomed.

"Who would want to spend their night with some nit-pick who points out your flaws!" Chyna started off.

"Who would want to spend their night with a disgusting idiot who has food in their mouth as they speak!" She yelled loudly before going back to her seat.

"If you two can't sort out fights on your own, then don't be a couple!"

Fletcher and Olive left the bakery.

"She seemed mad," Fletcher said to Olive.

"What if we can't sort out fights on our own?" Olive fearfully questioned.

"I'm sorry for my bad table manners," Fletcher apologised as he grabbed Olive's hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, or at least whisper-yelling," Olive smiled and kissed him. Fletcher took Olive in his arms and kissed her back passionately.

"What if we can't solve arguments by ourselves in the future," Olive whispered as she leaned her head on Fletcher's shoulder.

"We will be able to, you're smart and I'm creative," Fletcher pointed as he grinned cheekily.

"Now, let me walk you home," Fletcher offered taking her hand.

"Dad's home, so we'll go to your house first and I'll walk back by myself," Olive said to him, squeezing his hand.

"Okay then, if you're sure."

**AN: Three down, two to go.**


End file.
